megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of MegaMan NT Warrior Battle Chips
Battle Chips in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime have many functions that are not seen in the video game series. Besides battling, chips can also be used to modify or change a Navi or a NetMobile, give a Navi clothing, pull pranks, or store a person’s personality onto them, among many other things. The amount of damage any given chip can do does not seem to be dictated by a number or set value like in the games, as simple chips like a Shotgun battle chip or a MiniBomb, very weak chips that you start out with in the games, has been seen doing large amounts of damage or even deleting a customized Navi on its own. Rarity or value does not seem to be judged based on standard, Mega, or Giga-class like they are in the games, and though the existence of Mega-class chips and Navi Chips was acknowledged in Beast+, several Mega-class chips have been used throughout the show beforehand without any sort of difference or acknowledgement to them apart from other chips and Navi chips were never utilized. Dark Chips, unlike the games, are not merely dark versions of an already existing Battle Chip, and are only used to give the Navi a large power boost at the expense of their soul, as they become addicted to Dark Chips and will eventually be deleted from their use. A Dark Sword chip was created by modifying a normal Sword chip and Dark Rockman used several dark battle chips, however. List of Battle Chips that appeared in the anime. Battle Chips TBA Anime exclusive chips Twisted Chip The Devil Chip '('Twisted Chip in the English Dub), disguised as the "Super Great White Angel" Chip, was given to Maylu by Yahoot (disguised as Mr. Higsby). When Maylu used it, it's cover turned into the Twisted Chip's, it's effect turned Roll more powerful and evil, and allowed her to be controlled by another NetOP (Count Zap in this case), which in turn prevented Maylu from plugging Roll out. Maylu tried to remove the Chip, but it was stuck in her PET. While the Chip was active, Roll gained electric attacks and parts similar to ElecMan.EXE, changed her appearance to look more 'evil' (now having mascara, high heels, sharp teeth and sharp fingernails) and attacked MegaMan with viruses and weapons. When the real Higsby appeared, he told Maylu that all she had to do is to insert a Cyclone Chip, which will cause the Twisted Chip to pop out. Maylu then inserted a Cyclone chip, causing the Twisted Chip to pop out and get destroyed as it landed on the floor. Roll returned to normal, but she suffered a lot of damage, and could not continue in the N-1 Grand Prix Tournament. Data Stream Data Stream creates a basket to the Navi collect data. Used by Yai in the episode "To the Moon!" Bishop A Bishop chess piece. Used in the episode "Chess Mess!" Queen A Queen chess piece. Used in the episode "Chess Mess!" Wily's Chip An unnamed Battle Chip created by Mr. Wily that has his "data" in case something happens to him. It appeared in the episode "Mr. Wily's Legacy!", where the World Three and Gauss Magnus try to obtain the chip, but it is lost in the sea. Double Soul Chips TBA Vaccine Chip In Axess, the Vaccine Chip was used to break Dark ProtoMan.EXE out of the Dark Chip's control. It was later used in Stream on Megaman when ShadeMan.EXE bit him, which lead to a rather unusual side-effect. Costume Chips In the 24th episode of Stream Yai introduced the costume chips which had apparently already been in circulation. They were purely cosmetic. Bandage Chip Higsby gave this to Lan, who used it on MegaMan in Stream after MegaMan had a nightmare and was feeling generally unwell... however, it did nothing but stick a bunch of bandages on MegaMan. Beast Out Chips After Rockman.EXE Beast, the Beast Out ability remained inside MegaMan, but there is no danger of him going out of control again. Taking MegaMan's burden into consideration, Dr. Hikari transplanted the beast ability into two unnamed chips that allows him to transform anytime, and Lan's Link PET_EX is upgraded to be compatible with them. See also *Accessory Chip *Extension Chip *Synchro Chip Category:Battle Chips Category:Lists